vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent City
Crescent City is the thirteenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. Summary UNEXPECTED VISITORS — At the re-opening of St. Anne's Church, Father Kieran finds himself in a great deal of trouble after a run-in with a witch from his past. Marcel and Rebekah grow concerned when the reemergence of someone they once knew threatens to expose secrets they've kept buried for nearly a century. Elsewhere, Sophie is shocked when a discovery is made at the cemetery, but she soon realizes things may not be as they seem. With the full moon looming, Hayley lets Rebekah in on her plan to throw a party for her werewolf clan, but things take a dangerous turn when uninvited guests arrive. Meanwhile, Camille is conflicted when she makes a difficult decision involving the safety of Father Kieran, and Elijah finds himself facing his own dilemma when he has to choose between Hayley and his siblings. Finally, when one of his plans fails, Klaus takes drastic measures in the Cauldron, resulting in dangerous repercussions that affect everyone involved. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Céleste Dubois *Eka Darville as Diego *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (corpse) *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux Guest Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Chase Coleman as Oliver Uncredited *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Céleste, Genevieve, Bastianna Natale and Monique Deveraux. **This is the first episode to feature multiple antagonists, all of whom are female. *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson. *Title meaning: a reference to the fact that New Orleans was once the city of werewolves, most notably the Crescent wolves who used to be considered royalty among their kind. It served to show Hayley's discovery of her roots. *This episode marks the first appearance of Oliver. *This episode also marks the first appearance of Jackson in human form. His wolf form was first seen in Tangled Up In Blue. **It is revealed that Jackson has been following Hayley around in wolf form and had saved her from the minions of Agnes. *This episode marks the first present day appearance of Monique Deveraux, who is revealed to have been indoctrinated by the Ancestors in Ancestral Plane to the point of becoming a religious fanatic for the French Quarter Coven's cause. *Sophie Deveraux is killed in this episode by her own niece Monique due to her lack of faith in the Harvest and their ancestral magic heritage in general. Monique then joins Céleste, Genevieve and Bastianna in their plan to retake the French Quarter from the vampires. *Hayley and Jackson are trapped in the Mikaelson Mansion with fire surrounding all over the house. *Celeste's resurrection is revealed to the main cast in this episode. *This episode is the first to show the cursed members of the Crescent Wolf Clan in their human form. *Sophie stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade, which incapacitates him. He is then captured by Bastianna. *This episode marks the third time in the series that Klaus is incapacitated. *Rebekah is attacked by a pack of werewolves. Genevieve later kidnaps her. **This attack on Rebekah is the first time werewolves and witches are seen working together in the series. *Jackson reveals he and Hayley were betrothed as children prior to the war against the vampires in the 1990s and Marcel having a witch curse the Crescent Clan. He also claims she could be the one who can help them take the city back from the vampires. *Hayley's birth name is confirmed to be Andrea Labonair in this episode. *New Orleans is revealed to have once been heavily populated by werewolves until a mixture of inner turmoil and genocide caused them to flee elsewhere. *This is the first episode to depict a wolf pack assault while all members are transformed. *Kieran reveals that the O'Connell's have been trying to maintain the peace between the human and supernatural factions in New Orleans for the past three centuries. *Elijah discovers that Céleste has taken possession of Sabine's body, and she tells him that he will only be able to save one of the three people he loves most out of Klaus (who is being taken by Bastianna), Rebekah (who is been taken by Genevieve), and Hayley who is trapped in a fire at the plantation. Elijah chooses to save Hayley, as she is both mortal and pregnant, unlike his siblings. He does try to rescue Rebekah afterward, but, he arrives too late to save her from the werewolves and Genevieve. *Celeste reveals that her goal is revenge against Klaus for having caused her death, but also against Elijah for having chosen to stand by his brother in spite of her death. She intends to force Elijah to witness the destruction of his family at the witches' hands. *Elijah takes command of the New Orleans vampire's in his brother's absence and declares his intention to kill all of the New Orleans witches. *Klaus and Rebekah are captured by the witches Céleste, Bastianna, and Genevieve. Body Count *Sophie Deveraux - Blood loss; killed by Monique Deveraux. Continuity *This is the first time that Davina does not appear two episodes in a row. *Sean O'Connell was mentioned in this episode by Bastianna, he was last seen in Sinners and Saints. *This episode included archive footage from Always and Forever, Tangled Up In Blue and Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. *This is the 3rd episode in a row in which a witch is killed. *Sophie Devereaux is the second main character to die in The Originals after Davina Claire. **Sophie is the eighth main character on the TVD and TO universe to die after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Silas and Davina. *Claire Holt makes her 50th appearance as Rebekah in this episode. *Monique Deveraux was last seen in Sinners and Saints (as flashback) and in Après Moi, Le Déluge (as corpse). *Father Kieran was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *Father Kieran was hexed by Bastianna Natale in this episode just as Sean O'Connell was over eight months ago. *Eve was mentioned in this episode by Hayley. She was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *Joshua Rosza was mentioned in this episode by Hayley, who confirmed he was still alive. He was last seen in The Casket Girls. Locations *New Orleans **Lafayette Cemetery **Mikaelson Mansion **St. Anne's Church **French Quarter ***Rousseau's ***The Abattoir **The Bayou **Plantation House **The Woods Behind the Scenes *This episode was filmed during the week of December 11, 2013.https://twitter.com/ashannlyle/status/410807901167816704 *This episode had about 2.10 million viewers in USA, which was 0.22 million less than the previous episode. **This is the last episode of the show to have over 2 million viewers. * This is the final appearance of starring cast member Daniella Pineda (Sophie Deveraux) in the series. This episode was also her favorite to film. Cultural References *''The Crescent City'', a nickname for New Orleans, Louisiana *''Crescent City'' Song, a song about New Orleans by Lucinda Williams *''Crescent City'' Radio, an Internet radio station based in New Orleans, Louisiana *''Crescent City'' Records, a record label *''Crescent City'' 1848 schooner built in Medford, Massachusetts *''Crescent City'', 1906 steam schooner, formerly the Jim Butler *''Crescent City'' is also the name of a 2011 US Movie. Crescent City is the name of the following places in the United States: *''Crescent City'', California. *''Crescent City'', Florida. *''Crescent City'', Illinois. *''Crescent Mills'', California, formerly named Crescent City. *Klaus's remark to Elijah when he finds him inspecting Tunde's body, "Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass, a pipe, perhaps?" is a reference to the famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Quotes :Klaus:'' "This isn't witches attacking vampires-- they're declaring war on us." '' :Céleste: "I'm not here to kill you Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways." '' :'Elijah: ''"It's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own brother." '' :Monique:'' "Help."'' :Klaus:'' "The stench of witches is in the air." '' ---- :Rebekah:'' "Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me?" '' :Elijah: ''"It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this." '' :Rebekah: ''"Here's a novel idea-- why don't you let Hayley decide for herself? Why are you dictating her fate." '' :Elijah:'' "You know why."'' :Rebekah:'' "Then perhaps you should take her yourself." '' :Elijah: ''"Well then that would make me the very hypocrite you accuse me of being, Rebekah I cannot legislate my feelings. My actions, however... So, would you kindly do this for me." '' ---- :Klaus': ''"Camille, I can see why you hate me. Truth be told, I have done some dreadful things. But the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you. He is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x13 Promo - Crescent City HD|Short promo The Originals - Crescent City Trailer|Extended promo The Originals 1x13 - Crescent City - Webclip VOSTFR|Webclip The Originals 1x13 Webclip 2 - Crescent City HD|Webclip 2 The Originals - Crescent City Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview The Originals 1x13 Canadian Promo - Crescent City HD|Canadian Promo Pictures |-|Promotional= CrescentCity1.jpg CrescentCity2.jpg CrescentCity3.jpg CrescentCity4.jpg CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg CrescentCity9.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg HayleyJackson.jpg |-|Screencaps= H038a-204-org-110-01.jpg H038a-204-org-110-02.jpg H038a-204-org-110-03.jpg H038a-204-org-110-04.jpg H038a-204-org-110-05.jpg H038a-204-org-110-06.jpg H038a-204-org-110-07.jpg H038a-204-org-110-08.jpg H038a-204-org-110-09.jpg H038a-204-org-110-10.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.jpg Elijah_saves_Hayley_1x13.jpg n-ORIGINALS-SOPHIE-DIES-140204-large.jpg Picture-1411.png theoriginals-s01e13-jackson.png wItchEs.jpg klaus-and-monique.jpg Crescent1.jpg Crescent2.jpg Crescent3.jpg Crescent4.jpg Crescent5.jpg Crescent6.jpg Crescent7.jpg Crescent8.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent11.jpg Crescent12.jpg Crescent13.jpg Crescent14.jpg Crescent15.jpg Crescent16.jpg Crescent17.jpg Crescent18.jpg Crescent19.jpg Crescent20.jpg Crescent21.jpg Crescent22.jpg Crescent23.jpg Crescent24.jpg Crescent25.jpg Crescent26.jpg Crescent27.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent29.jpg Crescent30.jpg Crescent31.jpg Crescent32.jpg Crescent33.jpg Crescent34.jpg Crescent35.jpg Crescent36.jpg Crescent37.jpg Crescent38.jpg Crescent39.jpg Crescent40.jpg Crescent41.jpg Crescent42.jpg Crescent43.jpg Crescent44.jpg Crescent45.jpg Crescent46.jpg Crescent47.jpg Crescent48.jpg Crescent49.jpg Crescent50.jpg Crescent51.jpg Crescent52.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent54.jpg Crescent55.jpg Crescent56.jpg Crescent57.jpg Crescent58.jpg Crescent59.jpg Crescent60.jpg Crescent61.jpg Crescent62.jpg Crescent63.jpg Crescent64.jpg Crescent65.jpg Crescent66.jpg Crescent67.jpg Crescent68.jpg Crescent69.jpg Crescent70.jpg Crescent71.jpg Crescent72.jpg Crescent73.jpg Crescent74.jpg Crescent75.jpg Crescent76.jpg Crescent77.jpg Crescent78.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent80.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent83.jpg Crescent84.jpg Crescent85.jpg Crescent86.jpg Crescent87.jpg Crescent88.jpg Crescent89.jpg Crescent90.jpg Crescent91.jpg Crescent92.jpg Crescent93.jpg Crescent94.jpg Crescent95.jpg SophieDeadMonique.jpg Mon.jpg The Originals S01E13 mkv0532.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 14.36 -2014.05.26 10.44.05-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 21.50 -2014.05.26 10.44.21-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 02.53 -2014.05.26 10.44.41-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 13.40 -2014.06.06 17.38.25-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 28.31 -2014.06.06 17.42.09-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 10.24 -2014.06.06 17.42.17-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 12.44 -2014.06.06 17.38.05-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.25 -2014.06.06 17.31.31-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.22 -2014.06.06 17.31.24-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 10.24 -2014.06.06 17.42.17-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.20 -2014.06.06 17.31.19-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.06.06 17.30.56-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.25 -2014.06.06 17.31.31-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.06.06 17.30.56-.jpg The-Originals-1x13-Crescent-City.jpg picture-.png References *Summary See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Full moon episodes